


Hobbies

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara was a gamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> When Tara and Eugene were talking about their interests I totally saw them as players in one of my old favorites.

“If I were at home right now, and everything was right with the world again, I would be jumping into my favorite MMORPG and running pugs until I passed out.” Tara smiled at Eugene, “I miss that game, City of Heroes, so much sometimes. It was the best stress relief.”

“Were you a hero then, or a villain?” He actually looked interested in her answer, instead of acting as though he were waiting to give his own story. Eugene was doing a lot better at the whole group communication thing, especially with Tara since he found that they had similar geeky interests.

“Oh, I played both sides, but it was always easier to find teams blueside. Which were you?”

“Both, like you said, easier to find teams on blueside, but I didn’t mind soloing on red from time to time. Favorite archetype? I liked the Controllers, Dominators, and Defenders, but couldn’t resist a good melee toon either.” He shrugged and looked to her for her answer.

Tara grinned at him for a moment, “I can picture you as a Troller or Dom, all the little things locked in place and under your command. I liked Blasters and Scrappers, but I tried everything at least once. Damage was fun though, and once I stopped dying all the time it was so much fun to run a good Blaster.”

Rosita gave them both a strange look as she approached close enough to hear their conversation. “So you had similar hobbies, before?”

Eugene nodded, “It appears that we did indeed have similar hobbies. I may have to share my secret stash of comic books.”

“Comic books?” Carl spoke up from the side, “Michonne used to bring back comics for me, at the prison, but I didn’t get to take any of that stuff, what with all that happened.”

Tara nodded, “Comic books are important, cultural icons really. We should check for them at the next gas stations and bookstores we get access to, so we don’t neglect your education on the important things in life.”

Carl laughed at her serious tone, but Eugene continued, “She is absolutely correct. It would be near criminal for us not to continue to enlighten you on the variances in superhero universes and manga.”


End file.
